


Parties and Stupid Friends

by rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Forgiveness, Frenemies, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Guilt, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reunions, yass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere/pseuds/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere
Summary: Draco is forced into a reunion party by Pansy, and he doesn't like it too much.-----Harry's the host. He thought long and hard about inviting a certain someone, never thinking he'd accept.





	1. WHY ME

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so yeah me and my friend are making this on a separate doc because she still doesn't have an account yet, but yeah hopefully you guys enjoy!

Draco’s POV: 

 

I didn’t want I be here. I didn’t want to be here just to watch Pansy flirt with Miss-know-it-all. I also didn’t want to watch all the other happy couples that have moved on, have a good time while I just sit here, drink in my hand, with nothing to do. This stupid reunion thing. I never wanted to be here, I’ll always get dirty looks from literally everyone who sees me. I’m honestly surprised that all of the Slytherins got invited to this thing. But of course, _Saint Potter_ has to be oh-so-nice-and-forgiving that everyone is invited from our year.

Speaking of that waste-of-space, where was he? I needed to make sure to avoid him. And no, I’m not drunk in the slightest. I’ve had two cups of firewhiskey and that’s it. It's not like I'm drinking so I can forget. No one can ever forget what I did, especially myself, no matter how much I want to.

Oh crap. I found that good-for-nothing. He’s making a fool of himself on the dance floor. He has zero shame. Ugh. As I get up to avoid him, my name is suddenly called by Pansy.

“Ugh, you finished flirting with that know-it-all now? I’ve found Potter and my mission is to avoid him as much as possible,” I say to her. She laughs.

“Come on, Draco, go see him. I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you.”

“Pfft.”

“I’m serious. You need to talk to him.”

“Need I repeat myself?” We go on for a bit until she finally mentions that Potter has spotted me. Naturally, of course, I turn around and confirm her statement. He’s looking at me. No, he’s _staring_ at me.

I turn back around, still feeling his green eyes on my back. I shudder at his gaze. I want to turn around and confront him, _talk_ to him like a normal person. But, as you can tell, (this I'll admit), that I'm a coward. Stupid, stupid, stupid Draco for believing he could ever confront Potter again.

I suppose I should put what happened at Hogwarts behind me, it was many years ago. But, I can’t. It causes too much pain to think about, and… I’ll admit it was mostly my fault. I had so many chances, but I threw them away. He still is present in my life. He would casually waltz into my dreams or I’d find a paper swan lying around.

Just as I’m about to start sprinting away, I hear a very drunken Potter behind me, “M-Malfoy? Y-You came?”

I turn on my heel as slow as I could to face Potter. I try to look confident, but my skin goes paler than normal, and my breath suddenly goes away. Why? I may or may not have forgotten how Potter looks. And I certainly wasn’t ready to see him like this…

I look him up and down (and no, not checking out). Messy hair, crooked glasses. A slightly too big of a shirt on, but still somehow complimenting is physique. His pants just the right size for him. Still the same as he was from school, but his scar has faded a little, it’s not as distinct. While looking at his scar, I accidentally make eye contact.

“Uh,” I start to say, well, more like mumble, “Well, yeah. Gotta show up in spite of you not wanting me to come.” _What was that supposed to mean?_ “Y’know, since you hate me and all,” I continue. _What am I saying? STOP ALREADY!_

Thankfully, before I could say anything else stupid, Potter stops me.

"What are you talking about?" he says, approaching me, "I actually wanted you to come, I just didn't think you'd even show..."

I look at him, still keeping eye contact, somehow. His deep, emerald green colored eyes are too distracting sometimes... 

“Wait, you wanted me to come?” I ask, shaking my head, “Potter, you are clearly _drunk_. Ugh, I’ll just be leaving then.”

What I did not expect was my hand to be grabbed, and my whole body being yanked towards the brown-haired boy behind me. His grip is firm, and warm. His hands are rougher than I thought they would be, and his hands are pretty big too.

Why am I thinking about his hands? What? That's weird, don't do that.

"Potter what are you do-"

"Shush for once in your life, Malfoy. I've got something to show you."

I didn't like that, how he said my name. I made a face, but it got ignored because he was already dragging me towards a random door. At this point, I had given up trying to talk, too frustrated to continue, and mostly flustered by the fact that my hand was still in Potter’s. All I could ever think from this moment on is, _why me?_


	2. I'm Not Drunk, I Swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry meet up at Harry's reunion party. Harry's POV.

I’m not drunk, I swear. I can handle more firewhiskey than the average joe. I just have absolutely batty moves on the dance floor when I get into it. It’s the stupid disco ball that makes the room blurry.

Most of the party was a big blur of events except for one moment. His face came into focus. I recognized the judgemental look and chastising eyes. His silver eyes were icy and bored right into my soul like a drill. I used to see warmth in the cold. I used to be able to make the icicles in his pupils melt like ice cream in the sun. He used to smile as big as he could and laugh for hours. I miss his laugh. I invited him, crossing my fingers that he would show. The day before the reunion, I was almost certain he would come. He may have been a cold-hearted man, but he was not rude. He would send an owl with a letter say that he would not be attending. I felt my heart flutter when a owl came to my window sill, clutching a envelope with green seal stamped on it. It was a RSVP notice. Then, it was certain.

“I can see that your image is no longer a concern. You are making an absolute fool of yourself.”

“Ssssssshhhhhhuuuut up, Mallllllllfoyyyyyyy.”

“Here, you have firewhiskey on your chin.”

He handed me what looked and felt like a handkerchief, but I couldn't have been certain. I tried to grab it, but my fingers couldn’t seem to grasp anything. He reached out and cleaned my chin for me. His hand was warm and soft. I looked at him, his eyes were soft and warm again, a look I hadn’t seen in years. I felt my eyes well up with tears. _‘No_ ’. I thought, _‘I’ m not going to cry in front of him._ ’  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created by Clara


End file.
